Et Glee fut
by BeingAdele
Summary: Finn reçoit une étrange lettre anonyme qui lui permet de changer de corps.


" Imaginez que les rôles étaient échangés... Pour de vrai. Et si Rachel était Tina pour de bon ? Et si Brittany restait dans les habits d'Artie ? Et si Lucifer était en fait Izzie. Et si Amber était Luke. Vous perdrez beaucoup de choses, mais ce monde n'existe pas. Sauf si vous le voulez. Si vous dites " Abracadaglee " ce monde deviendra réalité, et pas seulement dans vos rêves. Un simple mot, un simple regard et le monde peut basculer en un rien de temps. Vous changerez de corps, de voix, de sexe surement. Alors, ne dites jamais ce mot, ne lancez jamais un regard en arrière ou votre vie bien rangée pourrait vite se transformé en bordel. L'amour de votre vie pourrait ne plus vous reconnaître. Et cette vie, si parfaite, deviendrai un enfer -et vous pourrez même pas gnutgnuter- et il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière à moi que... A moi que le Pape vous embrasse avec la langue -dégoutant- Sachez seulement que votre vie en sera changer à jamais.  
Un anonyme qui vous veut du bien. "

Telle fût la lettre que recevait Finn Hudson. Ce beau jeune homme du glee club et quaterback de l'équipe de foot. A la vue de cette lettre, il prit peur, mais, après l'avoir lu, il rit. Il se dit que ce n'était pas possible que la personne délirait totalement! Il compacta la feuille de sa main droite et la mit à la poubelle. Franchement, quel serait un monde ou ce type de chose seraient possible ? " Franchement, maintenant, les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer pour faire flipper les gens. Autant réaliser un film d'horreur" pensa -t-il. Mais, il ramassa la feuille qu'il avait jeté et la déplia. Il la rangea dans la poche de son manteau.

Le soir venu, Finn sortit la feuille et la mit sur sa table. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchi. On pouvait tenter, il ne risquait rien de toute façon. Il inspira et dit "Abracadaglee" et il regarda en arrière. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux et il s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillait dans le corps de Matt Rutherford. Il se mit devant le miroir et se regarda "Oh non, c'était vrai!" il avait été mit en garde mais il avait tout de même décidé d'ignorer cet avertissement.

Sa vie avait radicalement changé, maintenant, personne ne le reconnaissait. Il passait du statut "Star du lycée" à "Anonyme qui à raté sa vie". Son professeur d'histoire, William Schuester avait un air assez bizarre aujourd'hui, il ressemblait vraiment à Coach Sue. Et puis, cette dernière avait les traits de Mr Schue ... " Mon dieu ! Mais qu'ai-je fais ? " Et bien, moi, la narratrice de cette histoire -je suis géniale, parfaite itou itou mais on le sait déjà- je vais te le dire. Tu as prononcer quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire, tu as fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire et tu te plaints alors que tout est de ta faute.  
Tout le monde as changé de corps, par ta faute ! Tu devrais te suicider ou aller t'enterrer en Alaska car ce que tu as fais est impardonnable ! Ah oui, j'oublie souvent qu'on ne m'entend pas ... C'est vraiment dommage car j'ai une voix très sexy -D'accord, je sors-  
" Il reste un moyen de sauver le monde ... Aller en Italie, enfin au vactakon ... Vactakon ? Vatikon ? Vatican ! Voilà ! Mais ... et si le pape à AUSSI changé de corps ... je suis mal."

" Cher Finn Hudson,  
Tu as décidé d'ignorer mon avertissement et voilà que tout le monde à changé de corps ... Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance ! "  
La lettre était coupé en bas, Finn retourna donc cette lettre.  
" Beefsteak  
Pates  
Gruyère  
Fromage  
Salade  
Céréales "  
C'était une liste de courses -Nan sérieux là ! J'ai l'impression de parler à des mongoles !-  
Il en voulait quelques peu à sa mère car c'est elle qui à fait les courses et donc elle qui à écrit ça ! Il n'est pas très intelligent mais il savait que cette lettre était importante pour la suite de ses péripéties.  
Et puis, le lendemain matin ...

" Cher Finn Hudson,  
Tu as décidé d'ignorer mon avertissement et voilà que tout le monde à changé de corps ... Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance !  
Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour être pardonné de tes petits camarades ? Aller au Vatican embrasser le pape, et sur la bouche !  
Je ne te confierai plus jamais des missions aussi importantes qu'Abracadaglee.  
L'anonyme de la dernière fois ..  
PS : PLUS JAMAIS ! Je serai au Vatican quand tu embrasseras le pape. "

Finn Hudson fit donc sa valise et partit à l'aéroport, avec son meilleur ami Noah Puckerman. Ils entrèrent dans l'avion et firent le voyage jusqu'au Vatican ou se trouvait le pape. " Aller mon pote tu dois le faire ! " Murmura Puckerman. Finn Hudson entra dans le palais, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre du pape, les contrôles redoublaient, et ses paupières devinrent lourdes, très lourdes. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre du pape et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ...  
Il se réveilla en criant. Sa mère était à ses côtés, une serviette humide à la main qu'elle tamponnait sur le front de Finn. " Ca va aller mon cœur ! Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout ! " Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante à son fils bien-aimé.

Et voila comment j'ai réussi à vous embobiner, à vous faire croire que cette histoire était réellement arrivée. Vous savez, il ne faut jamais se fiez aux inconnus car ... L'anonyme de l'histoire et bien c'etait moi ! - Petit rire lugubre -  
Et puis, je suis bien plus proche de Finn que vous le pensez, si ça se trouve, c'était juste un rêve prémonitoire et que cette histoire va réellement arriver.


End file.
